The Past returns
by KasyWolski27
Summary: What happeneds when an old classmate od Dekus and Bakugou transfers back to Japan? They dont remember her at all! Meiako, the girl with fluffy ears and tail that they both used to run around with in Pre-school and Kindergarden returns! But she isnt the little girl that they used to know. I dont own the characters except the OC ones (Meiako, Kion, Rio, Komeko, and Tie.)
1. Prologe

Watching the small green hairs boy chase after the blond playing tag. Trying not to get caught by the girl with the blue bush tail and long ears. The girl was known as Mieako. The daughter of the pro hero's Aqua-mirror and the deceased Kuro Neko. Mieako has her mothers pale blue hair but her fathers cat ears and tail that were bushy instead of long and sleek. Her ears were a teal blue along with her tail.

"Deku! Bakugou!! No fair! You guys run too fast!" Mieako wined as she kept trying to catch them.

"Mie-Chan, your slow! Your never gonna catch me!"Bakugou yelled as he climbed up the slide to get out of her reach.

The three haven't came into their quirks yet after finishing their pre-school year. They were always around each other since Mie's mother was friends from school with both boys mothers. Her mother would watch them after they finished school. Mie had stay overs with both boys when her mother would go out for the night with the man that she's been seeing.

So that night was like any other Friday night. Mieako was staying at Bakugous home and the three have asked his mom if they could go to the park to play before dinner.

"Kacchan! She is a girl!" Deku reminded the other boy as he climbed Thee ladder.

"So! She says she wants to be a hero like her dad was. Which means she has to be able to catch us. We are just helping her." Bakugou smiles at them both.

Bakugou's mother came over to the slide.

"Alright kids, dinner is ready. Time to head back." The Park was right down the way from the house, and Bakugou's dad stayed to put dinner on the table.

Running back to eat dinner and play some games inside was what the 6 year olds were looking forward to the most.

A few hours later after dinner, Mie, Deku, and Bakugou fell asleep while drawing on a large pice of paper that Bakugou got from his mother. They all ran out of energy to stay awake to play all night.

The three didn't know that that was gonna be the last night they had asleep over or that it would be 8 years till they saw Mirako again.


	2. Moving In

Chapter 1 : 8 years later.

Walking up to the Buildings of UA High School with her brothers Rio and Komeko. With how tall they were makes a girl feel small and completely unequipt to handle her second year of her hero high school experience. It also doesn't help when your moving back to the country you were born into after being away for so long. Meiako just staired up at the sky noticing that there where no rain clouds in the skys.

"I guess Japan is nothing like England." She whispered to herself as she sighed. She missed the cloudy skys and the feeling of water in the air around her. Which made it easy actsess for her quirk. But Japan was nothing like England.

Looking ahead of her at Rio, who stood at 6 foot tall, all lien musles and sharp fetures to his pysiqu. Rio's dark midnight hair stood out with the sides buzzed to the top of his ears. The top of his hair was as unruly as his quirk was. The peircing he had made him look like the total bad boy along with his quirk known as Hell Fire. Which his hell fire was a blue flame that seemed to he the only flames that would inflicked any damage to her. Some times Meiako wished that he didn't look so unaprochable, bc most girls that knew she was his little sister would come to her to try to set them up on dates. The other stricking thing about her older brother was his cool blue eyes. They seemed to always be able to tell what was gonna happen next when they spared. Mie, was always inttimidated by Rio, even though she knew he had a softer side to him.

"Mie, Eko, Ill drop you guys at your dorms before I head to my own." Rio's deep voice brought Mieako out of her own thoughts.

" Can we please drop the stupid nickname of Eko? Its completely annoying." Komeko said esasperated at their brothers nickname for him.

Komeko or Eko, also stood near 6 foot tall. His hair was a bright red and straight as a needle. Hung over his left eye. Eko didn't have any peircings but still gave off the Screw you attitude that both their older brothers did. Eko had gray eyes and an IQ of 280 and could invent anything that a hero could possibly come up with. He was entering his first year of high school at UA in the Hero support program. His quirk is known as Speed IQ; which means that he can place an open book on a table place his hands on it and make the words flot around him as he reads and completely understands what he is reading. That alone give him a high IQ then he loves to invent things and change a lot of things.

"No, I'm not droping the nickname Eko, Mie came up with it when we were all little and it stuck. Anyways looks like the rest of the students here are all at the Assebly." Rio said looking over his sholder at them.

Mieako noticed how quiet it was. Looking around seeing that there would be plenty of places to go run and practice her own quirk. Mieako nearly had the combination of her mothers water quirk and her fathers cat like reflexes and instients. She had long white blue hair, with long busy cat ears and tail that looked like a white teal color. Her eyes seem to be as teal as the oceans that she flew over to move back to Japan. Her face sprinked with dark freckles that stood out against her near white complection. She worked all summer to try and get a tan, which only gave her a light color change. So she wasn't near milky white anymore. Mieako stood about 5 feet tall in a pair of black leggings, a movy blue hoodie, and sneackers. Her duffle bag hung off her sholder as the rest of her things where taken to the Alliance 2-A dorms where she will be living while finishing school. As she walked towards the dorms, she never thought in a million years that she would come face to face with Deku and Kacchan before they were Pro heros. Nor did she think they would have grown apart, one a bully and one going from quirkless to having a quirk. Mieako also didn't think that the three of them would be in the same class with All Might as their home room teacher.


	3. Meeting All Might

Chapter 2; Meeting All Might.

Meiako was amazed at the size of the dorm buildings as the approached. She knew they had to be big but this looked like an appartment building. Looking behind her it looked like about a 5-minute walk to the campus, which wasn't bad. To her right looked like all the first year dorms where they dropped off Komeko with Mr. Aaizawa or the Pro hero that stayed to the shadows known as Erasedhead. He looked like a normal over exhausted adult that taught a bunch of annoying hormonal teenagers. To her left it looked like the rest of the second year dorms and third year dorms. She watched as Rio kept walking, like he wasn't just leaving her alone to be thrown to the wolves.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here to show you the dorms!" All might land in front of her, in hero form before changing to his weakened state. She watched the major fight a year ago that nearly killed him. She knew that he wasn't in a great state of health to keep using that form.

"Sir, you don't have to make an entrence like that with me. I know what happened and understand that you can't keep that form very long. So why keep going in-between?" Mei asked tapping her nose while she thought about it.

Coughing, " I wanted to make an impression since I'm your homeroom teacher." He coughed again.

"Well you don't on my account." She said with a firm nod of her head.

The dorm building in the shape of what looked like an H from the front but she assumed was a U from the air. The name of the building displayed above the front door of the entrance. They both walked in to the shoe area, Mie took off her sneakers and placed the in a cubby. None of the cubbies had any names on them so hopefully she wouldn't step on anyone's toes yet. Slipped on a pair of slippers and falowed All might into the main area.

Their was two large green couches with a giant TV in front of them, and what looked like a few game consoles spread out on the floor. Blankets and jackets askew the back of the couches, looking like the others left in a hurry or didn't care that they left their things laying around. To the right of the couches was an elevator that went to the other floors. It looked like there was 5 floors to the building. On her left were about 8 tables that sat 4 chairs each, along with a kitchen that had a bar area with 9 barstools. The Kitchen looked big enough to store enough food for maybe 30 people give or take. The large windows around the common area brightened the place up a lot on a sunny day, but probably made it look dark and gummy on a stormy day. There was a courtyard just beyond the windows and the entrance seemed to be next to the kitchen. On either side of the bar/kitchen area, were two doors. One labeled men and the other ladies.

"So this area is the common areas, your kitchen and public TV area in the center. Both bathrooms are down here and there are strict rules to not going in to the opposite sexes bathroom. The elevator takes you up to the floors with the dorm rooms. Boy on the left girls on the right. If I'm not mistaken your room in up on the second floor. Third on the left of the girls wing. I'll let you know that the class knows that a new girl was moving in today. They are a good group of kids."

"I understand and thank you for showing me around. I think I can figure out everything from here." She smiled.

"You look a lot like him, he always seemed to have mischief shining in his eyes as well." All Might smiled back at her.

" Do you mean my father?" She asked

"Yes, Kuru Neko was a very mischievous person as a pro hero. Its sad that he lost his life way to early and wasn't around to see you grow up." All Might said as he walked away.

"To bad I don't really remember what he was like." She whispered to herself as she headed to her room.

Her first impression of the retired symbol of peace was that he was still that, the symbol of peace. No one would be able to replace him. He also seemed to have had small knowledge of who she really was. She was legally Mieako Kiasokie, but she was born as Mieako Shishido, daughter of Kanamoko Shishido and Mira-lyn Shishido. She was glade some one saw that in her, She was adopted after her mother remarried. She loved her family but now she was looked at as the peruses princess of the Kiasokie family. And she detested being treated as a weak, fragile girl by anyone outside the family. She was gonna prove that she was a hero and take on the Neko hero name and change the legacy that it left behind.


	4. Class 2-A

Chapter 3; Class 2-A

 **Out side near Campus; Izuku POV**

"I heard that we were getting a new student to our class to day. Hopefully they are at the dorms and all moved in so we can get to know them." Ochaka said as they walked back to the dorms.

Izuku Midoriya looked over at the zero gravity user Ochaka Uraraka. Noticing that she lost some of the baby fat that she had their first year. And after all the training that they all went through to get to this point. You can tell that she worked hard over their summer break. She grew a few inches taller but nothing to his nearly 8 inches he seemed to jump to. Her chocolate brown eyes starred into the distance, thinking about their new classmate. Her hair had grown from the short bob that she had the pass year. She now wore her hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes we did, I believe that the school received three transfer student. I also heard that they are from England. So we are going to have to help the person adjust to Japan!" Tenya chimed in as he caught up to them.

Tenya being class president had to stay back with the other class presidents to talk to the principle. He stood a good 6-foot and had eyebrows that looked like elongated check marts. But most of the time his glassed kept them partially covered. Tenya Iida was a serious guy who at first glance looked scary as hell to Izuku. But not as intimidating as Katsuki Bakugo, who has been a friend since pre-school.

"I hope they have a quirk that might even out our glass. Maybe another elemental quirk. Earth or something." Izuku agreed.

Izuku like to analyze a person's quirk to see how they use it. He got this from learning that he was quirkless till almost two years ago when All Might chose him to be his successor, and inherit his quirk. Izuku always knew that he would have to face the fact that now everyone was looking for a new Symbol of Peace and that when the time came he knew it would be him. As they walked up to the dorm, it started to rain and Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaka had know clue that there would be a little explosion when they met their new class mate or that they would have to hold back Bakugo from killing the girl.

 **Dorm Common room; Izuku POV**

When Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaka walked in to their dorm common area they found that nearly everyone was back and the television was on. Today was the anniversary of the pro hero who was killed in the earthquake after math nearly 10 years ago. The hero was the Kuru Neko hero, he was also known as All Might's first sidekick when he returned to Japan after studying abroad.

"Today, we remember the hero and civilians that were killed in the earthquake that shook Japan 10 years ago. Kuru Neko, or Kanamoko Shishido was killed when an unstable building collapse on him while he was working on rescuing civilians in the building." The news anchor stated.

Izuku sat next to Shoto Todoroki, another classmate on the couch. Eyes glued to the story.

"Kanamoko was a good hero who put the lives of the people above his own. Even when he had a wife, and child at home. His wife was none other then Aqua-Mirror, the water hero, Mira-lyn. She was there that day as well helping heal the minor injuries with her water ability. Kanamoko also had a 6 year old daughter at the time of his death." A picture of the three shown on screen as some one walked in front of the television.

"Mieako Shishido, a cute child who by looking at her inherited her fathers ears and tail."

"They still remember that day?" The person asked frozen in front of the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL! MOVE WE ARE WATCHING HERE!" Bakugo yelled from the other couch.

"I'm sorry, but when you see something that shocks you after you've had enough for one day, you can tend to freeze up. Idiot" The Girl snapped back turning towards everyone.

Izuku recognized her from the picture that was next to the news anchor, It was Mieako Shishido. She was the transfer student that moved in today. She definitely changed from the picture, and she had an interesting accent to her Japanese.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY! FOX EARS?" Bakugo got up and was nearly towering over her.

"You heard me Ash for Brains, I called you an I-D-I-O-T." Mieako said back not backing down to Kacchan.

"She is Hot!" Minoru Mineta came running into the room to see what was happening. Along with everyone else.

"IM NOT AN ASH FOR BRAINS! FOX EARS! I WAS WATCHING SOMETHING!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME KACCHAN! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE TELLY WAS YOUR PROPERTY! I FOR ONE WAS JUST SHOCKED THAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER! NOW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL BUBBLE BEFORE I THROUW YOU OUT OF IT!" The smaller of the two yelled.

The whole of class 2-A was stunned that the small petite girl was yelling back at Bakugo, on to of that that she calling him two names; Ash for Brains and Kacchan. She seemed familiar with the guy, but how no one knew yet. As the stood there starring the other down Bakugo started to let small explosions pop on his hands as her tail swayed back and forth in anticipation of his next move.

He was about to let off a bigger explosion when he was thrown across the commons, when he landed he was soaking wet. And water twirled around Mieako.

"I warned you to get out of my personal bubble." She said as she walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. No one Izuku noticed moved an inch for about 5.5 seconds. Then Bakugo made a dash for the girl. Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari jumped on Bakugo to stop him from hurting the new girl.

"Bakugo! It's not manly to attack a girl! She did warn you!" Kirishima said using his hardening quirk to keep hold of his friend and get in his face. While Sero and Kaminari bot grabbed an arm to help keep him in one spot.

"She is so DEAD!" Bakugo yelled his chest heaving.

"I doubt you want to kill me Kacchan, because I'm not afraid of you." She said walking up to him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE STUPID NERDS STUPID NICKNAME FOR ME? DID HE TELL YOU?"

"Actually I knew you both since we went to pre-school and kindergarten together. But you never could remember my name so I didn't expect you to recognize me. " She nonchalantly explained before disappearing in the elevator to go back to her room. Izuku and the rest of the class just watched and wondered what just happened and what was yet to come. Because so far the first day of their second year at UA started with an explosion no one saw coming, along with a tsunami that had an attitude all its own. Class 2-A has meat their new classmate Mieako Shishido-Kiasokie, quirk Water manipulation and she has managed to piss off the Explosive teen of the class as easy as snapping her small fingers.


	5. planning

Chapter 4; planning the next attack/Mie's room

League of Villains

As he sat in the old disintegrating building watching the news broadcast about Kuru Neko, the first hero he ever killed with his torture quirk. Seeing that the hero left behind a daughter made him think of her as his grandchild since he killed her father and possibly made her who she was today. He sneered at the though of torturing the girl who was most likely a young women now. She probably looked beautiful and he was excited to find her. He could think of all sorts of torture he could inflict on her. Just to get her to scream for death like her father and the civilians in the building he tortured them in the basement of.

Running his tongue along the seam of his black lips he started to plan his own agenda that worked with the League of Villains.

"We need to find out where the class is gonna be next. They moved all the students on to the campus now. We cant exactly go after the Bakugo kid now that he is on campus." The Lizard skinned freak Shuichi explained.

He noticed that all the villains in the League were freaks. The one named Dabi was just as freaky looking as the Lizard. With multiple stitching along his body. Nearly making him looks like a Frankenstein guy. He didn't have very good manners and would constantly try to pick a fight with Tomura, the leader and organizer of the league. His blue flames are interesting since they resemble two distinct heroes. One being the now number one hero Endeavor and the other being a hero marked as a villain, but was cleared of the villain charges.

"We should try to get other peoples blood! I want to see the red liquid flow." The crazed girl said with a squeal.

"Toga, we can't go after them just for blood. We need to strategize." Shuichi explained.

"The hero Aqua-Mirror is back. She's a famed chemist that's trying to find the answer to the chemical reaction in the body that develops quirks. She may have an answer to how to kill All Might and get to the heart of the Hero community to destroy it." Dabi injects his thoughts into the planning.

"But how do we get to her?" Tomura asked as he started to scratch his neck.

"We go after her daughter." He said still sitting on the couch, with the television on pause. The picture of the dead hero and his family frozen in front of him. He thought that if they went after the daughter, not only do they get the chemist to work with them, but also he would get to entertain himself with torturing her while they get to the mother.

"How do we do that?"

"We find out where she is going to school at, capture her and wait for the mother to turn over the files on her work. Simple." He explained still fascinated by the child on the screen.

"Well we first need to know her name, then we can start the location process." Kurogiri said.

Black mist always irritated him. He wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't have a bit of information. Let alone stop the broadcast to tell them his idea.

"Mieako Kiasokie is her name. She probably is in high school so between the ages of 15 and 18. Let's hope that she isn't a UA student or we are going to have to attack the school again." He gave them what they wanted, as he puffed the smoke from his cigarette, now they will have to give him what he wants, and He wanted the girl.

 **Mieako's room;**

How can one guy piss her off so fast? Was it because he yelled at her? Was she pissed that the news had done a story on her father to remember his sacrifice and then he decided to piss her off more? Mieako thought as she walked back to her room with a box of green tea pokey sticks and an Oolong tea. She was very suprized that they still did mamorial stories, but her dad wasn't a big time pro at the time. All he was, was a rookie pro that just debut onto the hero charts. But he did save a lot of lives with his cat speed.

Mie walked into her room and onto her porch and sat of the hanging chair there. Watching the rainfall everywhere but where she was. She decided to see how long she could hold the rain from falling on the building. Picking up the book she had grabbed and curled her legs under her she began to read.

Not an hour later she hears a knock on the door. Sighing reluctantly getting up to seen who it was. To her surprise it wasn't either of the two idiots she remembered from her child years, but three girls that where her classmates.

" _Hello, we didn't get to introduce our selves earlier, due to Bakugo getting in your face."_ The tall dark haired girl said politely

" _May we come in-ribbit_ -" The frog like girl asked.

Stepping aside she let them in to her room. Mieako was glad that she got most of the boxes unpacked and everything put away.

" _I'm Ochaka Uraraka, my room is right next to you_." Ochaka said with a smile.

" _I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Sui. I also room on this floor with you –ribbit-."_

" _I'm you class vice president, Momo Yaoyorozu. If you need anything please ask me. I believe that Tenya would like to meet you at dinner. The guys are cooking to night since it's their turn. Tomorrow will be ours."_

" _I guess my little display down stairs wasn't much of a first impression. I'm Mieako Shishido- Kiasokie. But I tend to go by Mie or Mieako."_ She smiled.

Mieako liked that they came to her and didn't wait to bombard her at dinner. She asked them to sit while she turned on her tea warmer to make some for them.

" _You all like tea right? I don't remember is people here enjoy tea or coffee_." She said.

" _Yes I love tea_!" Mono clapped her hands together excitedly.

Mie noticed that Ochaka was looking at her pictures she had around her room. Some were of family and others friends, and then she had some of the places she visited.

" _So your quirk is a water quirk-ribbit_." Sui asked curiously looking at all the Japanese wind chimes she had hanging on her porch.

" _Yes, I got my mother's quirk."_ She laughed _._

" _Well that will deficiently help with Bakugo and his explosions. Which how do you know him?-ribbit-."_

" _To be honest I knew him and Deku when I was 6. We were good friends, that was also before our quirks manifested. Our mothers went to school together and then they decided to raise us together."_ Mie explained.

" _So where you shocked that they are in your class?"_ Momo asked sipping the tea.

" _I actually walked around earlier to memorize the names of my class mates so that when they introduce them selves I could put a name to a face. I noticed theirs as I walked around. I was more surprised that he has such a bad attitude."_ Mie tapped her noise.

 _"I was shocked you didn't back down from him at all. You were kinda cool."_ Ochaka chimed.

" _Well he isn't as intimidating as Rio or Kion are. They are my older brothers who are very intimidating."_


	6. Ello

**Hey everybody!!! Hopefully this story will catch your attention and keep you wanting more! If you have any ideas as to who to ship her with let me know! Still haven't decided. But I am shipping Deku and Ochako together along with Shoto and Momo! But everyone else I'm not sure yet Hopefully you fine Mieako a cute and interesting character. I'm planning on making her a water quirk user. Let's see how Deku and Bokagou react to seeing her. Will they remember her or not**

 **So what do you all think!! I hope that this last chapter was as interesting and exciting to you all as it was for me to write it Having the news have an anniversary report on the Kuru Neko hero was a small touch to bring Mieako into the chapter with out someone going to find her. And Everyone knows Bakugous rage would always get in the way. Well enjoy!!!**


	7. Dinner

Chapter 5; DINNER; Bakugo POV

What the Hell was Fox ears thinking? And I have Never Fucking met her before in my Fucking life! Bakugo thought while he helped the rest of the guys prepare dinner. He didn't care one way or the other that the girl froze when she saw her dead father's picture. But to snap and yell back at him and calling him Ash for Brains went to far. Then calling him Kacchan, another reason to kill her and that stupid nerd Deku.

Bakugo angrily peeled the potatoes for the stew that Four-Eyes insisted to make since it was raining outside. He also never agreed to the new rule of every other night cooking dinner as a group.

"Hey did anyone not notice how hot Kiasokie was standing up to Bakugo?" Mineta asked as he drooled.

"Sure it was hot, but what was hotter was the way she threw him across the room with out moving so much as a finger." Kaminari agreed from the sink.

Both comments making Bakugo more and more angry, as they spoke.

"Shut it both of you!" He snapped.

"Now Bakugo, that's not manly to take out your anger out on them." Kirishima chimed.

"I didn't ask you Shity-hair."

Everyone was used to the Baku rage, and didn't faze them anymore. Living with these extras gave them courage to not care about his anger at all. Looking over at the rest of the guys, Shoto was cutting the tofu up into squares, Sero was cutting the veggies after Kaminari washed them, Iida working at the stove while everyone else pitched in where they were needed, But the purple-pervert was sitting at the bar looking into space. Thinking about Mieako, the girl annoyed the shit out of him. Granted it impressed him that she stood her ground but that's all.

"Kaminari, did you see the way her tail swayed back and forth? Almost like it was asking to be touch and stroked." Mineta said.

"Yeah, but did you see that her tail from behind covers her shorts? Man, I thought we were graced by an angle." Kaminari laughed.

"The fact that her feet were bare, means she is used to not wearing shoes inside."

"I think it highly disrespectful to be talking about someone behind their back. Its distasteful to talk about girls like that." Iida chimed trying to stop the conversation.

No one knew that the girl in question had walked into the commons. Or that the girls that she was with tagged along. Bakugo didn't even notice her till he got a slash of water hit him between the eyes.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. I actually like to easedrop on peoples conversation, especially when those conversations have me as their topic." The girl cheekily chimed.

That's when Bakugo noticed that she was right in front of him at the bar. Noticing that her freckles were darker then before, that her eyes showed a type of mischief and cheekiness that shouldn't be seen in girl's eyes. Teal blue meeting crimson red, a clashing of water and fire, a battle to see who looks away first. He had no clue that this girl could be this cheeky and courageous in front of him. It was something that made his pride rear up to the challenge and want to see what happens.

"I see your back down here, Mieako, I may not remember you, but I'm Izuku Midoriya." The Damn Nerd said causing Mieako to look away first.

"Hi Izuku, I guess its great to meet you again, But you should ask your mom about me. I mean yours, mine and Bakugos all went to school together." Mie said tapping her nose as she thought out loud.

What was up with this girl? She seemed to be a cross between himself and the damn nerd Deku. All he wanted was a year where he was challanged and the chance to beat Deku. Bakugo wasn't sure that was gonna happen now with this girl.

Mieako's run

Later that night after everyone introduced them selves, Mieako excused herself to go for a run. It was a wee bit over bearing with people watching her. She really didn't mean to be as cheeky as she was. Nor was she expecting people to be as excepting as they were here. The classmates in England took for ever to except that she was more then a name, but here they just excepted that she was Mie and that's that.

Mie thought as she started to jump over benches and side jump off of the walls around the campus. She loved parcore, and the running and using her cat reflexes. It gave her an outlet for her bent up adenine. Which was stored up from the excitement of everything.

The gentle breeze sweeping the hair on her ears and tail as she ran. Making everything seems like it was normal. But life was far from that. No one knew that she struggled with how people see her, as a dead heroes daughter that the news made her out to be, the daughter to the man that owned the biggest support/costume design company in the world, or that she was the little sister to two of the youngest bachelors in most of the tabloids. She hated it all, she wanted normal friends.


	8. Calypso

The first week went by with out that many hiccups, at least that's what most of the class thought. But the fact that Bakugo nearly blew up the chemistry lab, because his sweat got in to the chemical they were working on. Or that he picked a argument with Mie over the last of the spicy crab sandwich in the lunch room. Many thought that it was a normal week. Mie thought it was chaos.

"Is this really the normal of every day here at UA?" Mie asked Uraka.

"Well last year Bakugo got pissed at every little thing, and mostly was pissed at Deku." Uraka explained.

"So he's calmed down since last year?"

"More like knows someone will stand up to him to put him in his place." Momo said sitting next to Mie.

Normally at lunch Uraka, Momo, Sui and Mie would eat lunch together. Sometimes, Izuko, Iida, and Shoto would join them. But seems like they had other plans.

"So today's hero training class should be interesting. All Might is doing what he did last year with a game of capture the boom.-rubbit-"Sui said.

"That should be fun! We all have changed a lot since last year when we played this." Momo

"Last year Izuko and Bakugo nearly destroyed the building. Izuko didn't have any control over his quirk at the time. And completely injured his arm." Sui

"Yeah, and I just barely made it to the boom because Iida would move it on me." Uraka

"Well, if it's anything like our training in Britain, I hope that I change enough too. Last year my clumsiness our weighed my cat reflexes." Mie tapped her noise.

"That reminds me, so I'm guessing the water quirk came from your mother, the cat likeness came from your father right?" Momo asked.

"Yeah that's right, my dad had an amazing amount of speed, but still wasn't enough to get him out of the building in time."

"Do you sometimes wish you knew him more then you did?ribbit-." Sui looked at the slightly saddened Mieako.

"To be honest, I don't remember much about him. I was only 5 when he was killed in the line of duty. But my mother says I'm exactly like him. Apparently, he was clumsy as I am whe he isn't using his quirk. And our attitudes were the same. But all I remember is what he looked like since my mom never got rid of any of the pictures of him and I." Mie explained.

"Well, I remember watching a video on him last year in hero rescue class. Thirteen was a fan of KuroNeko, and always said he was a great rescue hero." Uraka smiled.

The rest of lunch went by in the blink of an eye, the bell ringing signaling that it was time to head back to the class room. Taking their seats, Mie ended up in between Izuko and Bokugo in the seating chart, which was problematic. It was because she was in between two rivals, and that caused problems in its self. Sighing, still kinda sad from talking about her father, she didn't notice the door opening and All Might walking in.

"All right! We are gonna have a redo of a class exercise from last year. Now if everyone can change and meet me at Ground Beta, in 15. We'll get started by splitting y'all into groups." All Might explains.

Mieako's new costume wasn't back from the designers, so she brought her old one. The costume that she wore when she was the Water hero; Calypso. She hadn't decided if she wanted to keep Calypso as a part of her hero name. It made sense when her brothers wanted to be named as demons.

She grabbed her case with the costume in it and fallowed the girls to the locker room. Opening the case, she saw her blue mask that only covered her eyes, a lightweight material that allowed her skin to breath. Pulling out the hair cords that matched the mask, tying her hair up into two nots at the base of her ears, the cords hanging down. Taking the mask and wrapping it around her head. She began to unbutton her uniform shirt. After her uniform was off, Mina, the Alien Hero; Pinky made a comment.

"Ok, I knew that you would be wearing ice blue undergarment!"

"Why would you think that?" Mie asked as she pulled the dark teal crop top-turtle neck on over her head.

"Because, That would so be you!" Mina exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Mie just shock her head chuckling at the other girls. She pulled her black shorts on and long black socks that hit about 5 inches below the hem of her shorts. Wrapping a teal belt around her hips, then grabbed the sleeveless jacket that showed her abdomen and lower back. It was black with dark teal stictching to match the other aspects of the costume. She but on her cafe high boots, then stood up. Before she walked out, she snatched the fingerless gloves out of the case. Mie examines herself in the mirror and turned to the rest of the girls.

"Well I guess this is the first time you've seen my old costume. I'm the water hero; Calypso." She smiled at the girls.

"Wow! That's a cool costume! And totally goes with the whole dark waters vibe you have!" Mina said as they all walked towards the rest of the class waiting.

Mie didn't know what was gonna happen or who she would be paired with. Hopefully someone who's quirk was compatible with hers. She hoped to Hades himself that it wasn't Mineta, the creeper still got under her skin.

"Alright, the teams are as fallowed;

Bokugo,Sato .

Mineta, Sero

Mina, Kirishima

Uraka, Kiriama

Yayaroza, Jiuro

Shoto, Toru.

Mie wasn't really paying attention to the teams till she heard her name called.

"Last but not least, Miydoria, Iida, and Kiasoki. Now to explain what is gonna happen." All Might said.

Mie wasn't sure how the teams were composed, but she felt like it would be another interesting afternoon class. Hopefully she wouldn't have to go all out. Already feeling a pit weird, she hoped that it wasn't her quirk acting up or anything.


	9. Class

"Alright now that teams are sorted, let's begin." Mieako, heard All Might say. She was partly paying attention, while she focused on her water in her body. She wasn't feeling completely 100 percent, but she wasn't at the top of her game.

The rest of the class fallowed All Might to the observation room to watch Mina, Kirishima, Uraka, and Kiminari's battle. As each of the moc battle game passed, Mieako felt a bit colder as time went by.

"Mie-Chan, are you alright-ribbit-.?" Sui asked.

"I'm fine, just tired is all. Spent to much time studying last night." Mie laughed it off.

"Studying is fine but never push your self." Iida said looking her up and down.

"I'm completely fine, nothing to worry about class rep. I'll sleep tonight a lot better after battle class." She smiled butting aside the chill that went through her veins that she knew wasn't a good sign.

Mieako knee the signs of over usage of her quirk. She would get sick and normally the signs would start to show when the over usage was exceeded. All her training with Rio and practicing her knew attack, then using it in class when the climate wasn't the same as it was in England. The feeling of her blood chilling was a sign, along with her body temperature dropping below room temperature water.

"Now last teams to go are Bakugo, Sato, Midoria, Iida, and Kiasoki. The three men team will be the hero's while the two men team are the villains." All Might said.

Mieako looked at the building that was chosen for their team.

"Ok, a water tower on top. That helps me." She muttered to herself.

"So what's our plan? Kacchan wi more then likely go for me." Deku said.

"Well I can always lurer him away from the main floors. This building looks like it has a freezer in the basement. I can use the water in the pipes to create foot steps. Hopefully Bakugo will fallow and I can corner him there." Mie suggested.

"That could work, Bakugo doesn't know the extent of your quirk. So using you would be a good idea while we go for the boom." Iida agreed.

"So use both entrances?"

"Yes, I'll go in the front, find the pipe room anD start to rattle them. Maybe use the water in some to steam up the opposite way to make him fallow."

"Good idea, that way we can get up to the top."

"Iida, take this."

Mie created a ball of water that looked like a water wisp and floated it to him. It hung in the air next to him.

"It's one of my tail wisps. I have 9 of them, they can be great at communicating between people." Mie said as the 5 minuet times went off. She walked away from the two guys and into the building. Fallowing the hallways, touching the walls to burst a pipe to create a steam cloud as she walked to the freezer. Knowing that she was putting to much on her body.

"I can hear you! YOUR DEAD YOU DAMN NERD! THEN ILL GO FOR FOX EARS AND FOUR EYES!" Bakugo yelled fallowing her path. She quietly opened the freezer and stepped in, the room was colder to her then it should have been.

"Found you!" Bakugo said walking in.

"Well I'm glade you did. But you should really pay attention to your surroundings to make sure it's not a trap." Mie said slamming the door.

"WHAT! FOX EARS YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No can do ash for brains. I'm here to restrain you." She smirked. She created her water wip and started to attack, knowing Bakugo won't attack her full force in a confined space. At least with his quirk, hand to hand he would. He was fast and she was too but not as fast as she normally would be. He caught her in the side and she used that to get the cuffs on that arm. Using her momentum and swung his arm around his body and grabbed the other arm. After cuffing him, she whipped the ice sweat off her forehead.

"Your good Bakugo, but you need to watch out." Mie said as over the loudspeaker came

"Hero's win!"

That was good, classes were over and Mie could go sleep.

After going over everything they did right and wrong in their training they were dismissed. Mieako was great full, now just some hand to hand training with Komeko and then bed for the weekend. And hopefully by Monday morning she'll be fine.

An hour later, the not good feeling was even worse, she couldn't hold any water in her tail, which acted like a water tank. That was nearly on empty.

"Alright Eko let's skip today."

"Are you Alright?"

"Yeah just didn't get much sleep last night and Bakugo caught me in the ribs. I just want to sleep a little bit. So maybe tomorrow afternoon." She explained.

"Alright, I should have those new gadgets ready tomorrow."

"Ok, I look forward to seeing them."

Mieako said by to her brother and started to finish her walk to the dorm. That's when her vision blurred and her body felt heavy. She really over did it, and as her vision went black all she saw was a blur of red.

Kirishima POV;

Shit! He though as he watch Mieako pass out in front of him. Bakugo pull Izuko to gym gamma and he decided to relax after class that day. So it was just luck that he was there to catch the girl.

"Mieako, hey wake up!" He said patting her cheek. She wouldn't wake up. Her body was ice cold and he could barley find a pulse. Pulling out his cell he called Shoto, the other person in the class that may have an idea of what was happening.

"Hey Kirishima, what's up?"

"Shoto, what does it mean when a water quirk user is freezing cold and passed out?" He asked.

"What! That could mean anything, are you talking about Mieako?"

"Yeah, I watched as she stammered and then passed completely out. She still has a pulse but it's light."

"Well if I'm correct she may be sick. Witch means she needs boiling hot water. And to be watched all night."

"Alright, I'm taking her to my room, lubricants I'll need some help if your free."

"Yeah I'll head over. Just give me a few to put these books away."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the dorm. Want to grab some medicine?"

"Sure, I'll run to the campus store. But if nothing changes in an hour we'll need to get Recovery Girl." Shoto agreed.

Kirikshim tucked his cell in his pocket and picked up the girl. Noticing how his own body reacted to the touch of hers. She was lighter then he thought she was, and her tail wasn't as bushy. All he hoped was that she was alright, and that tomorrow he could see her laugh.

 **Hey everyone! Yeah, came to a good place. Hopefully you like the story so far. I'm enjoying writing it, I've decided to ship Mieako with Kirishima! Mieako getting sick is the beginning of their relationship. Let me know what you think!!**


	10. Sick

Kirishima, carries Mieako to his room, which he knew he shouldn't. But it was one of the places her could think of that wouldn't cause much of a fuss. Going to the girls side and into Mieakos bedroom would most definitely cause a fuss. Especially with Mineta, who has been dieing to see her room. He placed her on the bed and took her tie off. He really should try to get her out of the uniform and into something else. But figured he should wait till Shoto showed up. That way if she freaks out that her clothes are different then he has someone backing his story.

"Man, you kicked ass today, and all while you weren't feeling well." He said moving her hair to place the warm compress to her forehead.

Kirishima knee how both Bokugo and Shoto got when they were sick. But Mieako, he had no clue how to deal with her. Sighing, he grabbed some comfy clothes and changed while she was asleep. Pulling out his class work, started to get it done.

Music playing low on his headphones, he was able to hear the knocking on his door. Getting up he opened to find that not only did Shoto get medicine but he also bright along Midoria too.

"Hey, thanks, she is completely out cold. Should we move her to her room?" He asked looking at the two other guys.

"It might be best, Incase someone came looking for her. But we would get into trouble if we stay to watch her over the night. So honestly this is the best. Your on the same floor as her and we can say she fell asleep while studying." Deku suggested.

"Maybe we should grab Uraka as well. That way she can change Mieako out of her school clothes and into something else." Shoto said warning the bucket of water next to the bed, then wringing out the compress to place back on her head.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, then we'll have someone to really back up the story of nothing happening."

With that, Kirishima watched Deku text Uraka to come here with what she needed. Kirishima wasn't sure how this night would pan out with them all staying in his dorm. But they would make it work.

"So this maybe why she was glad that the building had a water tower on it today. Just Incase she needed it." Deku thought out loud looking at her.

Mieako looked like she was frozen solid, the sweat was turning to a thin layer of ice across her forehead.

"Yeah, it could also be why she didn't use any powerful attacks today either. She used a sound covert tactics to get Bokugo away from the others."

"So how did you get away from King Explosion Murder so fast?" Kirishima asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kminari walked in, and then Bakugo started to spar with him." Deku shrugged.

"So where you really friends with Mieako before?" Shoto asked.

"I honestly don't recall her. But asked my mom about it and she said she would bring pictures of that time to me. She seemed excited that Mieako was back."

"Well at least your acknowledging her as a friend. Bakugo just wants to kill her." They all laughed.

Kirishima might have a slight crush on Mieako. She was a major music junkie, ate green tea pokey sticks like they were going out of style, she was strong, confident in her own skin, kind and had a interesting sense of humor too. But if Kirishima was honest he also had a crush on his best friend Bokugo. He was a closet bie-guy and really not sure how anyone would react to it. But he thought that out of all the girls in class Mieako was the cutest, second came Uraka. Whome at that moment chose to knock on the door.

Pushing through with her arms full of stuff she made her way to the bed.

"Aww poor thing, Mie said she was feeling off today. But I didn't realize that she was feeling so completely out of it." She said putting the stuff down.

Uraka chased all the guys out of Kirishima' room, to change Mieako's clothes. As she changed Mie, she noticed how cold she was. It was like touching ice.

"Mie, why didn't you say anything? You could have gotten out of class this afternoon." Uraka said out loud.

When Uraka got Mie into a pair of yoga pants and a sweater she called the guys in.

"Shoto, you need to warm the water to boiling, her skin is way to cold. I almost think that a bath would do her more good. But seeing that we can't put her there all night. This is the next best thing." She sighed.

"So what do you think is causing this?" Deku asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure, it could be a common cold, or could be her quirk." Shoto said.

"If it's her quirk, then why didn't she say anything earlier to Mr. Aizawa?" Kirishima thought out loud.

Uraka could tell Kirishima was worried, she noticed how close he was to Mieako. How he slowed from Bakugous walking pace to hers in the morning. He seemed to become less obsessed with Bakugo now that Mieako was here. Then again She knew Kirishima was bie and it didn't bother her at all. Mieako actually has a brother that is, if Uraka was correct it was Rio that was.

"Probably because of how we all see her." Shoto suggested.

"You mean that we all see her like we used to see Uraka before nearly kicking Bokugo's ass?"Deku noticed everything small or large.

"Exactly, we see a nice girl most of the time. Unless she gets into a fight with Bokugo. She has 4 brothers who treat her like she needs protection. Mieako is trying to show everyone that she doesn't need protection. Also taking into account that the climate is completely different then where she grew up also could be a factor to. Now that I think about it." Uraka explained changing the cloth on the girl in questions head.

"It's not fair..." they heard Mieako whisper.

Mieako's eyes were squeezed shut at the moment, when her body relaxed so did her eye lids. It looked like she was having some sort of dream.

"It's not fair, why did you leave?" Was what she repeated.

"Maybe she's talking about her father." Deku mentioned.

"Yeah wasn't it the KuruNeko?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, she has pictures of him and her in her room. They looked happy, not that she isn't happy now. It just that they look like each other." Uraka said looking at the girl that seemed to be in pain.


	11. Dreams

**The Dream** ;

While Kirishima, Deku, Shoto, and Uraka watched over Mieako while she slept off the Effloresce effect of her quirk, they didn't know of the memory or dream she was having.

 _That day Mieako was out with her father, one of the rare days that he had off from being a hero. Mie adored her dad, mostly because they both looked like cats. She was up ontop of her fathers sholders touching the cherry blossoms that she could react._

" _Mie kitten, don't pick the blossoms." He chuckled._

" _Why?"_

" _They won't turn into cherries then."_

 _But they are pretty."_

" _I know they are but we mustn't pick them."_

" _Daddy, I want to take some to mommy."_

 _Her father chuckled at the sere kindness his daughter showed everyone. Mieako noticed a man watching them; he was creepy and scary to the 6-year-old. He didn't have any recognizable features to him. But he seemed to be watching her father. Mie hugged lower to her father's head like she was trying to get away from the scary mans scorching look._

 _Even thought she was trying to hide herself the man walked towards them. Head down and bummped her fathers arm._

" _Sorry sir, didn't mean to run into you." The man said._

" _Its fine, no harm no fowl."_

" _What a cute daughter you have, She really looks like you."_

" _That's right she does, say hello Mie."_

 _Mie hides behind her father and gently pulling her fathers hair._

" _Sorry she isnt normally shy around people."_

" _Its fine, kids can be shy anytime they want." The scary man chuckled._

" _That's true."_

" _well have a good day both of you." The man walked away._

 _Mieako as she was now watched these memories/dreams pass by her eyes._

 _The memory changed to a different one. It was the day that she lost her father. After the earth quake ended, her parents left her with Mrs. Bakugo and Kacchan so they can assist in the clean up. Mieako cried and latched onto her father. Wanting him to stay with her._

" _Mie neko Ill be back later and then we can cuddle." He smiled handing over a sick and cranky Mieako._

 _Kacchan and Mieako watched the television as the rescue of citizens from a unstable building._

" _We just watched as the night hero; Kuro Neko ran into the building to rescue more of those trapped or injured. Regardless of the warnings that the building was about to collapse, and he just smiled and waved it off. He is one of the many heros here, but he is risking his life for everyone."_

 _As the news anchor made the statement, Mie and Kacchan watched with his mother as the building collapsed. Mie started crying watching for her father to appear unharmed. Mieako never noticed that the man that her father and her bumped into a few weekes ago was standing right behind the anchor as she searched for Kuro Neko. Watching as Allmight him self dove into the rubble, tossing bricks and other matterials of the building left and right on the screen. Trying to get to her father, and a friend._

 _The memory changed again to the funeral of her father. She watched as her passed self cried at the front of the room silently next to her mother. Seeing everyone who was there in black, heads bowed and mourning the death of a good friend, a father, hero and all around nice guy. Everyone talking to her mother and giving her their condolences. Mieako never paid them any attention before. Until in her observation of the room in the memory she noticed the man again. He seemed to have his eyes on the younger version of herself. The sneer on his face creeped her out more then Mineta did. It always took a lot to creep her out._

Mieako felt a rush of air in the memory or dreams she was having. Like the feeling of air rushing back into her lungs after breaching the surface of the water. Eyes flying open, her body springing off the bed, clutching her chest. Breathing in and out heavily trying to catch her breath. Mie felt like she was swimming a marathon. She looked around to find Shoto asleep next to her with his head on the bed. Uraka and Izuku sleeping using each other as a pillow in the corner of the room. Kirishima was the only one awake, his eyes swimming with worry. Noticing that it wasn't her room, never being in a guys room she looked around. Posters on the wall of Crimson Riot, and other heros, a punching bag, and figuriens lined the desk behind Shoto.

"What happened?" Mieako whispered holding her head as it pounded.

"You collapseed out side the dorms after class." Kirishima responded getting up and walked over to her.

"WHAT!" She shouted then covering her mouth hoping that she didn't wake the others. Looking to make sure they were asleep she asked again at a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You had a freazing fever, sweating ice, breathing heavily." Kirishima explained her symptions.

"Oh I must have over used my quirk to much." She thought out loud more to herself then to Shoto.

"I suspected that." He pushed her down gently and placed a new hot cloth to her head.

"I'm fine, I can go to my room." She said.

"No you will worry the rest of them. They have been watching over you for the last 24 hours. We agreed if you didn't wake up soon that we would call Recovery Girl." He shrugged

"I was out for 24 hours?" She asked looking horrified.

"Yeah, but you looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was sorta." She casted her eyes down away from his.

"What do you mean by sorta?" Kirishima asked.

"It was more like memories then nightmares."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I would listen."

"Thanks Kirishima." She smiled as her cheeks flaired pink.

"It's Eijiro." He corrected.

"Thanks Eijiro, Good night." She whispered as she drifted back to sleep.

Hey everyone! I love all the comments and interest in this story. At the moment I figured I would explain a little bit about what has happened to far and apologize for the amount of time between the last chapter and this chapter. My Internet has been down at my place and i've also been working a lot so that's why the delay on the chapter updates. Now explaining the reason why Mieako is sick and why I decided to make Kirishima Bie.

 **The effloresce effect only happens to Mieako when she has over used her quirk and her tail which acts as a water tank for the excess water her body cant hold inside wont hold anything. The effect causes Mieako's body to only hold the normal amount of water that everyone around her can. Which that causes her body temperature to drop to a freezing fever and it is like having the flue for everyone else. ***

 **The reason I made Kirishima Bie is because I've read a lot of fan fics that there isn't a new aspect. I've read a lot of the female/female and male/male ships. But I've rarely come across a male/female/male ship. That's why I decided to go this rout for my fic.**

 **Also making Mieako's older brother Bie was away to explain how later in the story why she is completely fine with it and how she excepts it.**


	12. Class Project

Class project;

It's been a few weeks since Mieako was sick due to her quirk. She went to recovery girl the morning after she woke up. Recovery girl; the sweetest old lady Mieako has ever met suggested getting permission to use the school pool every morning before school started and after school ended to meditate in the water, so she doesn't over use her quirk again. She also suggested to drink more water then Mieako was used to drinking since the climates are so different between England and Japan. Thus prompted Mieako to go speak with All Might about the pool, with the backing of Recovery Girl and sitting down with Principle Nezu, they agreed that she could use the pool in the morning and afternoon for quirk training. On top of that she got a lecture from Rio when he found out about her weekend sick. She knew he was a bit over protective about her since she tends to not know her limit on training. She sat there and listened, after he was done ranting to her she promised to watch her limits again.

That morning started out like any other morning, Mieako not being a morning person, reluctantly got out of bed. Washed her face and put on her swimsuit (not the school issued one.) She yawned on her way down the stairs and grabbed the bento box she maid the night before out of the fridge, placed it in her school bag. Mieako learned to make sure her uniform hung in her locker so she didn't have to rush back to the dorms to change. She made that mistake the first day, and was late for school. Mieako jumped into the pool and came to sit on the bottom of the pool. Crossed her legs and closed her eyes behind her goggles, at a young age she learned that being able to manipulate water, she could breath perfectly fine under the surface.

Mieako while meditating to expand her tails water capacity never noticed that she would grow a another tail while she meditated. And while she focused she thought about the memories she dreamt about. After she woke up she started to find all videos related to her father as a sidekick and hero. Trying to see if she saw the person she saw in her memories. It made her reluctant to continue to believe that her fathers death was an accident. Not when she pulls up pictures of him on the internet and that man was in the pack ground. She hasn't spoken to her mother about what she remembers, because her mother had the tendency to tell her that that wasn't what happened, like her memories weren't her own. She didn't notice as the more frustrated she got the water of the pool started to create a cyclone around her, not till she felt someone pulling her out of the pool.

"You ok Mie?" Eijiro asked, Kirishima insisted that she call him Eijiro after she got sick.

"Im fine, just working on my quirk." She blushed, ever since that day she couldn't control the heat that rushed to her face. It was maddening to her.

"That's good." He smiled from above her. They both noticed at that moment that Kirishima was straddling her waist with his hands on either side of her head. His hair was socking wet and not spiked up any more. His eyes growing wide he jumped off her. She wrapped her hands around her chest and turned her head to hid the blush that grew redder then before.

"Why did you pull me out of the pool?" She asked bashfully, still trying to hide.

"I saw a cyclone and noticed you were down at the bottum of the pool. Thought you were in trouble." He said scratching the pack of his neck, trying to hide his own red face.

"Thanks, I didn't notice the cyclone I was making." Mie got up and walked to her towel, waking back to him kneeing infront of him, she put it over his head and started to dry his hear.

"Im sorry you got all wet because of me." She whispered to him.

Kirishima was stuned by her actions. She just let her finish drying his hair. She gestured for him to stand placed her hands on his chest, breathing in and out she manifested the water on his clothes into drops of water and pulled them from the fabric. He watched as she did this, fasinated by her ability.

"Its easier do do this with clothes then with hair." She said, breaking contact with him.

"Its impressive."

"Well I couldn't let you go to class all wet, when its not even raining." Mieako started to dry her own hair waking to the door to the girls locker room.

He stood there for a moment trying to gain control of his emotions before he went to class. He noticed everything when he realized the position they were in. He couldn't the water moving to the curve of her chest, like how the sweat on Bakugo's arms seemed to amplify the lines of his mussels. Sighing he grabbed his backpack and headed to class. It was hard to be attracted to two people, even if he was more attracted to Mieako the Bakugo, but he was still attracted to both of them. Waking into the class he heard everyone talking about the cyclone that was at the school. They all were talking about how it just dissapeared out of no where.

"Could it have been Mieako? She is our water quirker here." Izuko thought out loud.

"It's true! It could have been her working with her quirk." Iida agreed.

"Sorry guy if I worried you. My training got a little out of hand this morning. Trying to create a new attack." Mieako said waking into the room apologizing.

Just as someone was gonna comment, All might walked in to start homeroom. The day went by like every day. English, Trig, Japanese History, Chemistry, Hero Laws and Fundamentals, lunch and then it reached All Mights training class.

"All right everyone, Im gonna split you into groups of two. Im giving you a project this semester. You are to learn how to fight along side each other, create two signature moves, on an attack move and one a defensive move. I also want a journal kept for this project from both people in the group. This will be turned in before your final for a majority score. Then during your final you will be graded on the technicality, usefulness, and team work in the practical exam. Now to announce the groupes;"

"Mezo Shoji and Mina Asido

Toru Hagahure, Yuga Aoyama

Tsuyu Asui Kyoka Jiro

Momo Yayorozu, Denki Kaminari

Fumikage Tokoyami, Ochako Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugo

Minoru Mineta, Tenya Iida

Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midorirya,

Mieako Kiasokie, Eijiro Kirishima."

The next few weeks are gonna be interesting to say the leist with these groups.

 **Ello Readers!**

 **Thank you, for the fallows! Im enjoying this story as much as you are. This will be the last update this week as Im going to be out of the state and visiting family for the weekend. Hope you enjoy**

 **See you all next week!**

 **Kitsunilunier24**


End file.
